The invention pertains to transport containers for electronic equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a transport container which provides shelter to electronic equipment both during transit and normal operation of the equipment.
Existing transit containers do not provide environmental protection to electronic equipment which is not militarized or ruggedized, yet must operate during sand, dust or rain conditions. It is desirable to provide a container which protects electronic equipment during operation as well as during transportation.